federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Caitians (Species)
The Caitians are a felinoid species originating from the planet Cait. Located in the 15 Lyncis star system, they joined the Federation in the 2270`s. Some sources label the planet as Regulus V. Cait is the second planet of twelve orbiting a moderate-sized yellow star. It is the only habitable planet in its system. They are strictly meat eaters, often favouring vast amounts of raw meat. The very thought of vegetables will make them ill, let alone eating them. Because of this, Caitians even have a low tolerance for alcohol which is often plant based. Caitians have a drink called "Nepata Tea" which is like catnip and can have psychotropic effects. *List of Caitians Physical Appearances The feline appearance of Caitians includes long manes and a tail. Caitians can vary in color from brown to black, and the voices females speak with have a soft, cat-like purring quality. Caitian's have a short lifespan which equates to about 70-80 years in Terran rotations, making them adults when only 12 years old. This is mainly due to faulty hearts, a condition that has unable to be remedied. Caitians are also slightly empathic, as well as very easy to read by other telepaths such as Betazoids. They have an extreme sense of smell, balance and agility. A Caitain can maintain speeds of 70+ miles/hour over a short distance and are more sprinters than qualified for long-distance running. The Cregin's at one point were used as slaves on the planet until Cait joined the Federation and slavery was abolished. Cregin's were given compensation, however all were exiled to the moon of Cait and often do not consider themselves part of the UFP. Along with the Cregin's, there had been great wars with the Kzinti which are more like hyenas. They once lives on Cait, but like the Romulans to the Vulcans, left to form their own colony on another planet. On Cait, there is a class system where what breed of Caitian one is determines their class status: *Leonis (Lions) - Upper Class *Tigress (Tigers) - Upper Middle Class *Jagin's (Jaguar) - Middle Class *Parda's (Leopard) - Lower Middle Class *Cregins (Cheetahesque) - Lower Class Births and Pregnancy Caitan's often have multiple births with an average of four but with a range of 2-8. Caitian females are pregnant for approximately 6 months and are able to conceive during the females "season" which can happen every 7-8 years depending on the female. Like a Vulcan ponn farr, they are fertile for 2-3 days while the heat plays out but then lose the ability to have a litter. Some females can have a season activate when separated from their people for some time and come into contact with a male Caitian. Mating Rituals Ritual mating practices involve the male to often have a three stage display of their prowess to entice the female into being their mate. This often involves not only physical challenges where a male is required to kill a dangerous animal and present to the female, but also mental and social where they must prove they have a stable home environment for raising kittens. Often, the ultimate show is when a Caitian will take down what is known as a Nundu, which is a large, primitive leopard like animal that is indigenous to Cait. Most Caitian's are monogamous, however some Leonis' do practice polygamy. Fellatio is a very uncommon practice among this species. The males are known as Toms. Military Having their own internal security, Caitians have marine like ranks which include: Second Lieutenant, First Lieutenant, Captain, Major, and Lieutenant Colonel. Also, highly prized within the Federation, Caitian's of all breed's are often able to greatly succeed because of their personal natures and rapport with non-Caitian crew and civilians. In March, 2375 they were blockaded by the Kzinti from the rest of the Federation following their joining of the Dominion War. When they managed to make warp tech, it was known as "the big leap." Geography *Yrr'zeba City *Grr'vindak Union *Prr'aka Province *Rellian Beach *Tigress Isles Category:Species Information